Down the Rabbit Hole
by deadpanned
Summary: It was the wedding of Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley, but what should've been a joyous occasion turns sour when a ghost from their Uncle Harry's past slips through the cracks and sends the newly-weds and all their cousins on a spontaneous trip to the past threatening to undo the very fabric of time itself.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, literally no one would be dead. Except maybe Umbridge. Screw her tbh.**

* * *

"Oi, shove over will you?"

"Could you stop being so damn tall?"

"Get your inflated head out from infront of the list!"

"Someone grab her a stool!"

"HEY, I RESENT THAT!"

The Potters, Weasleys, and the sole Lupin successor, often referred to as the Wotter Clan, were all crowded around a notice board hung by Fleur Weasley on the wall at the Potter vacation house, 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the end of summer, and they would be getting their Hogwarts' letters soon containing all the supplies and news for the upcoming school year.

Teddy Lupin, or as nobody called him Edward, his fiancé Victoire Weasley, and her little sister, Dominique Weasley had already graduated Hogwarts from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor respectively.

Fred Weasley II, nicknamed Freddie, alongside his twin sister, Roxanne Weasley, and bestfriend/favorite cousin, James Potter II, were to enter their seventh year at Hogwarts.

Molly Weasley II and Louis Weasley, bestfriends since birth, were both set to enter their sixth year.

Rose Weasley and Albus Potter are as close as their parents and started their fifth year at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, the youngest of the Wotter Clan, Lucy Weasley, Hugo Weasley, and Lily Potter made a wonderful trio and were beginning their third year at Hogwarts.

However; before the start of school came another momentous occasion, everyone looked forward to (and I mean _everyone, _from the kids, teachers, and adults to the witch weekly, daily prophet and numerous ministry employees) was the wedding of Teddy Lupin, _the _Harry Potter's godson and Victoire Weasley, fashion icon of the present time.

All the adults had disappeared to get all the last-minute wedding preparations in order in time for the ceremony tomorrow, and dropped the kids off at the renovated vacation home under the supervision of the soon-to-be-weds.

They all craned their necks to look over each other's heads to see what role they'd be playing in the ceremony, decided by both the groom and bride.

"By Dumbledore! I'm best man! Teddy chose _me _as best man, take _that _Al!" James grinned elated and honoured. He turned and gave Ted a thumbs up in gratitude and appreciation, and Teddy nodded beaming back.

"Well I'm ring-bearer! Can't get married without the rings so I reckon that's more important than even the best man." Albus called out triumphant.

"YES! I get to plan the reception! Merlin, thanks Vic!" Roxanne danced happily around the living room before engulfing Victoire with an excited embrace.

"Not without me, sister dearest, apple of my eye, jewel of my heart! We're _co-hosts_!" Freddie cried out high fiving his twin. The two began whispering to each other and the only words some people could make out were "Fizzy Everyflavor Firewhisky" and "Igniting Bouquets". Needless to say, they didn't want to ask what _that _was about.

"Ha, I knew it! Who else would be the maid of honor?" smirked Dominique, but she gave her older sister an affectionate squeeze in thanks.

"Well I never, _flower girl? _People actually have those?" asked Lucy not too pleased with her task. Lily nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I mean we may be the youngest, but we're not bloody five-year olds!"

Teddy and Victoire exchanged amused looks. Being both girls and the youngest, both girls were often babied by the family and it was needless to say, they were sick of it. Victoire decided she would handle this one. "Lucy, Lily, flower girls are really essential! They lead the bride down the aisle and I wanted you two to be the ones who I go out onto the isle with." she explained.

"Not to mention, you'll be the first girls everyone sees when you walk out into the garden. Get the picture?" Teddy added. Both girls exchanged mildly unsure glances before their lips turned upward and they both tackled the couple-de-coup with a hug of their own.

"Ooh, Molly, you and I get to be Victoire's other two bridesmaids! I've always wanted to be a bridesmaid, oh thank you Victoire!" Rose squealed uncharacteristically.

"Yeah, this wedding is going to be the biggest thing since never-ending bottles of butterbeer!" Molly cheered winking at Victoire, before Rose nearly popped Molly's arm out of her socket by tugging her to the side to plan out every, single, little detail in an entirely Rose way.

"Damn straight! If I wasn't planning the bachelor party, you two would probably have an uprising on your hands!" Louis nodded, laughing.

"What's a _page?_" questioned Hugo with a quizzical look on his face. James raised an unimpressed eyebrow at this. "Hugo, a page is a one of many pieces of paper attached to a book, even I knew that".

Lily smacked his shoulder, "No, you idiot! A wedding page!" This did nothing to help James' confusion.

"A wedding, is not a book Lilykins!" Freddie recited knowledgably patting her head. Teddy's eyes sparkled in amusement and he spoke up, "A page, Hugo, is the boy, or girl, who holds the brides' train while she walks down the aisle. Trust me Hugh, this is Vic we're talking about, she's gonna have a train as long and heavy as a rainy day in England."

"That's cool" he shrugged pleased. Rose shook her head at him. "That's all you have to say? 'That's cool'? How about 'Oh my goodness, thank you Teddy, Victoire!' or atleast 'Wow, thanks guys!'"

"What? They don't seem to mind. And I said the truth, I think it's a cool job, that all!" Hugo defended himself.

"How are we even related?" Rose asked rhetorically, looking at Hugo disapprovingly.

"I've been asking myself that question for years now" he said cheekily back, giving her his signature lopsided grin.

The kids all lounged around the living room, chatting excitedly about the upcoming wedding. What to wear, who to bring as a date, what speeches to deliver, what pranks to plan on what relatives and more, completely oblivious to the adventure that awaited them the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way across the city, in the Ministry of Magic, a certain bitter reporter crept along the hallway leading to the Minister's office, for some inside gossip she could reveal to the world.

Pansy Parkinson looked just as pug-faced as she did back at school, now however, her face had a permanent sneer slapped across. The long black hair she had once sported had been chopped off and had bleached highlights, so that she could blend in with today's youth (with a face like _that, _it was hardly effective) and her lips were painted a dark scarlet, a bit like blood. Her quick-write, self-correcting, eagle-feathered quill twirled between her fingers as she pressed her ear up against the office door. Inside the recognizable voices of Head Auror, Harry Potter and Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"…vital that you remain discreet, Harry. This experiment has spent too many galleons for comfort and if any suspicion of its existence were to leak into the public, things could get very ugly, very quickly." Minister Shacklebolt was saying. This of course, peaked Pansy's interest and she pressed closer to the door, eager to hear more.

"Of course, Kingsley, but might I suggest someone checks it over to make sure that the magic in that is completely contained-"

"Oh, the magic in this is quite unstable. To be fair, this is not the final result, more of a prototype. The Unspeakables have spent years on this project, since _1999, _researching all the properties of this ancient magic, and only have just now managed to contain most of it-"

_Unspeakables. Research project. Ancient magic. _Pansy's smile could stretch no further and her mind raced through the possibilities. All those other _trivial _reporters for Charmed Magazines may be off prepping to interview those two brats getting hitched, but she would rise above them all, by exposing the Wizarding World's juiciest secret…. she just had to find out what that was exactly.

"-so it's not ready to be tested yet, I get it." Finished Potter. "What, I don't get, is my part in all of this?"

She heard the faint noise of a chair being scraped back and her mouth twisted at the screeching sound. It seemed they had sat down.

"The random spasms of power we get from the prototype is too unpredictable and thus, dangerous to keep in the Department of Mysteries, where it can come into contact with all the other magical items. We need someplace impenetrable, and our first choice would be Gringotts. However, the Goblins, after hearing all the potential risks of safekeeping this, have refused to harbor it, and they have the right. The pressing matter remains that we _need _to get this to someone trustworthy lest it fall into the wrong hands or people gain knowledge of it." Kingsley explained.

"Go on" Potter said, his voice solemn as if he knew which direction this was heading.

"Harry," Kingsley began diplomatically, "the vault you have in your office at home, has by far some of the strongest magical protection charms I've seen since Dumbledore." There was a pause in which Pansy assumed Potter had nodded in confirmation. "Not only is it secret to the rest of the world, including you're own children, the spells you cast are especially created to not only keep everything out, but as well as everything in. That way any leaks or random bursts of magical energy from this, will be safely guarded. A wizard of your stature has a strong magical aura, which only reinforces the strength of the security spells in place. I would be in your debt if you would take this home, and keep it there, only until we come up with a way to stabilize it. Keep in mind, this is a humble request from both a friend and the minister, that you may turn down".

Pansy held her breath as she awaited Potter's response. Eventually it came, "Alright, I accept."

The chairs scraped back once more and she heard the sound of two hands clapping together (they shook hands), and the minister thank Potter for his help and basically kissed his boots like the rest of the wizarding world. Pathetic, they all were.

"I must say Kingsley, I'm glad we're starting the production of these things again, it's a fascinating type of magic altogether" Potter said as his voice got clearer, meaning he was getting closer to the door.

"Yes, well, timeturners haven't been around since you wrecked them all way back when." Kingsley laughed, "And those ones certainly didn't go back over _years_!"

_Timeturners. Timeturners. Timeturners. _The words bounced around Pansy's head. _Years. Years. Years._

Pansy's gasp was inevitable, and successfully drowned out by the sound of the intercom booming overhead, "Would Pansy Parkinson go to level four to meet with Mrs. Lanchester, once again, Pansy Parkinson of _Charmed _to level four!"

Reeling in from the shock, Pansy scrambled around the corner, just as Potter and Shacklebolt exited too. This was it. This was her chance, to make it big. Think of the fame! She could see the headline now, "_Vivacious reporter of Charmed Magazine, Pansy Parkinson, singlehandedly makes history as she unveils the most scandalous gossip between the Great Harry Potter and our Minister of Magic himself!_

He would take the timeturner to his house, would he? Well, all she had to do, was get herself into the Potter household, then getting all the proof she needed would be a cinch. And if her memory served her correctly, there was an event of epic proportions tomorrow, at that very place, and it was free to the public…

* * *

"Oh Dumbledore, this is horrible! It's ruined! It's all ruined! Fuck it all to hell!" Victoire shouted melodramatically.

Her silver, strappy heels poked little holes in the Earth as she stomped back and forth, raving like a lunatic. Her mother, Fleur, was doing her best to get her to calm down.

"Ma Cherie! The family is here, non? We'll handle everything, you just _breathe in and out" _Fleur consoled her hyperventilating daughter. After decades living in Britain, Fleur had managed to get rid of her accent, though it returned if she jabbered away very quickly whenever she was upset.

"It took longer for bridezilla to come out that I thought" whispered James to Freddie. He nodded in agreement, "I think she's handling it all really well all things considered".

_That was a matter of opinion_, Dominique thought to herself when she overheard their whispers. She decided to jump in, since her mother obviously wasn't handling it well by babbling on about how she felt the same on the day of her wedding, and now look at her, three kids, and one daughter already about to get married!

This of course was a horrible consolation point, for Victoire's case, atleast.

"_Kids? I'm not having kids yet! I haven't planned on their names, let alone the making of them! I haven't even made it to the altar yet! And what about Teddy? What if he doesn't want kids? What if-what if he doesn't even show up to the alter and decides to run off with that stupid auror girl in his class, the bint with boobs the size of quaffles and __**they**__ have kids together?!"_

See?

"Maman, why don't you go check on daddy, I'll handle the baby bride," Dominique told her mom. After a moment's hesitation, she disappeared to go find Bill. Dominique rounded on her sister. "First of all, shut up. You're getting _married _today, enough with the whining! Teddy wouldn't have proposed to you after going out with you for four bloody years if he just wanted to shag some other auror chick, the man LOVES you, _I think there's a fair chance he'll show up at the altar!"_

Well, no one ever said Dominique sugar coated things.

"But—"

"Ah-ah!" Dominque warned wagging her pointing finger in her face.

"But my dress—"

"Zip!" Dominique scolded.

Victoire's lips pressed together, not entirely pleased by Dom bossing her around, but understood that it was in her best interests to stay quiet.

"Molls?" Dominique called, taking her role as the maid of honor seriously. Molly stepped forward and handed Dominique the wedding gown and went back to stand with Louis, but not before she threw a smirk in Victoire's direction making the girl blush. Victoire had made a very big fool of herself, afterall.

The wedding gown, was a traditional white, with off the shoulder long-sleeves made of white lace. The bodice was the same lace material as the sleeves, except had little crystal stars imbedded evenly on the elaborate design, and was tight till about midthigh where it fanned out in elegant, tiered layers of wavy chiffon material to the floor with a foot long train. The sweatheart neckline and backlessness of it, suited the 1/8 veela perfectly.

The only problem was Padfoot, the Potter's dog, had splashed some mud across the front staining the dress and completely marring the beauty of it.

"Really Victoire? Are you sure you didn't bribe the sorting hat into putting you in Ravenclaw?" Dominique giggled. "Honestly, are you a witch or not? This is nothing a simple scourgify won't undo, you silly cow!" With the wave of her wand, the mud stain disappeared and the gown reverted back to its former, spotless state.

"Oh goodness! I'm such a daft— honest to merlin a fool—" she muttered incoherently before finally gasping out, "thank you, Dom! You're quite literally the best sister in existence!"

Dominique nodded satisfied with her praise, "First sensible thing you've said all morning, sis, but sappy shit later. What else's the matter?"

Victoire put her head in her hands and said miserably, "Where do I even start? Uncle Charlie missed his portkey, Hugo fell face first into the wedding cake, the Scammanders brought poison ivy boquets claiming they were 'Gangticulous plants' or some bullcrap…."

It hadn't even started yet, but it looked as though this wedding was going to be all kinds of chaotic.

* * *

The hustle and bustle of guests, well-wishers, and press was in full swing and the noise level so high it was difficult to think. All this publicity and for what? Harry sodding Potter's godson's wedding. Honestly, it's not as if the Lupin boy was his _actual _child, everyone only felt bad for him because he had the same sob story as the Goldenboy. 'Oh, my parents are dead! Oh, I never got to meet my parents!' Well boo hoo! _Attention seekers._

Pansy fought to get ahead of the mob and through the entrance gate, where the ceremony would take place, in the Potter's backyard garden. It was common knowledge that the Wotter clan had come together to rebuild 12 Grimmauld Place and changed the surroundings into a garden where they planted the tomb stones of the dead Order of the Phoenix to honor them. Over the years, a garden had developed through all the flowers and bouquets they were honored with (more than any of them deserved in her opinion) and the efforts the Wotters and Longbottom. Obviously, it was the decision of the Lupin boy to hold his wedding near his parents' graves as a sentimental notion, but the logic of it was lost on Pansy. Why get married with a small ceremony, in your backyard, next to your parents' decayed bodies when you could have it on a tropical island somewhere far off with lots of VIP guests?

Pansy finally managed to make it into the grassy lawn that came after the entrance gate, but before the Grave Garden, and stumbled out of the crowd full of elbows stabbing at your sides and people mutilating your toes. All she had to do now, was find Potter Sr., cast a quick little imperius (you gotta do, what you gotta do, even if it's illegal and punishable by time in Azkaban), have him unlock the vault, and whoop-de-doo, throw a fucking halapalooza because by jove, the timeturner was hers!

She feigned disinterest as she walked into the garden where rows on rows were decked out with lawn chairs and circular guest tables regally decorated, and a long red carpet was rolled out separating the two sides and stretched to the front and stopped infront of the altar distinguished by the high-arching, leafy and floral bush. Every table had the traditional white roses in classy vases decorated with sparkly red ribbons and to the left and right of the altar stood stone pillars with matching sparkly ribbons twirled along the length of them.

Pansy's sneer became more pronounced than ever taking in the gleeful atmosphere and grand décor. These Wotters were spoon-fed everything weren't they? Always being shown favoritism, first at Hogwarts by Dumbledore because mummy and daddy died and after Hogwarts, now, because he's a "hero".

The blur of unkempt black hair from the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned to watch James Potter walk out with the rest of his cousins minus the fiancés and the little trio of Lily Potter, Lucy Weasley, and Hugo Weasley. She rolled her eyes disdainfully at the lot, not even worth her time.

Most of the guests had filled up the tables and chairs, while the well-wishers and press who had been granted free public access to the ceremony filed into the back, their loud incessant sounds lowering to a quiet buzz. Music filled the air, and Harry and Ginny Potter walked out arm in arm, beaming and waving to the crowds. Ginny Potter, it seemed, even had tears in her eyes, as if her actual son was getting married. Cameras snapped around her, everyone applauded and fans cheered obnoxiously.

Then the groom himself, Teddy Lupin, looking dashing in fancy dress robes, and with his normally turquoise hair a common shade of sandy brown, his likeness to his father was truly astounding. Pansy might have smiled, if she ever liked her old professor, the loony werewolf. The garden was overtaken with applause, shouts and blinding flashes of light as cameras clicked nonstop. With all these witnesses, it didn't seem like Pansy was getting near Potter anytime soon and was forced to accept that she'd have to wait through the wedding to get the timeturner…or she could sneak off and try to have a crack at the vault herself.

* * *

The _pop _of the champagne bottle echoed in his ears. Harry's mood couldn't get any better, his godson, who was no less than his real son, had just gotten married to the love of his life, and now he finally had a chance to relax after so long with his friends, family and Ginny.

Except, whereas his mood couldn't get any better, it could get a lot worse. And it did. In a fire alarm-like fashion, the house began ringing and shrieking.

"Harry, that's the anti-theft charm! Someone's stealing something!" Ginny shouted to him over the panic and confusion of the guests, her brown eyes angry and alert.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Lily shouted, Lucy and Hugo beside her.

"IT'S THE ANTI-THEFT CHARM!" Rose shouted, looking frightened. Hermione nodded affirming her daughter's statement and with conviction in her voice said, "It's your office, Harry! I can see the light on from here!".

"Did you have anything dangerous in there, mate?" asked Ron with his wand out and body positioned to duel. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he remembered his foolish mistake from the day before.

_Yesterday Evening_

_Harry came into his office and carefully set the velvet jewelry box down on his desk. The timeturner prototype Kingsley had introduced to him, was a great news, though shocking. He recalled his fist experiemce with a timeturner with Hermione back in third year, to save Buckbeak and rescue Sirius. A rueful smile graced his face, that was so long ago. Hermione would no doubt want to find out everything she could about this tiemturner ("They actually created it so it could travel years? But-but that's impossible! It would take extraordinary precision and several discontinued spells and you still wouldn't be able to travel back more than a few weeks!"). Harry figured, she was key to unlocking stability for the final result._

_He could show it to her, Ron and Ginny tomorrow after the wedding, they've got enough to think about already. _

"_DAD! ALBUS AND JAMES ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Lily shouted from somewhere downstairs._

_He pulled out the old floorboard under his desk, and careful set the box down there. It was easier to hide it this way and he would be sure to place it in his vault as soon as the whole wedding hype died down. Placing the wood plank back and casting simple anti-detectable and anti-theft charms, he got up with a mildly annoyed sigh, he got up and went downstairs, careful to lock his office door first._

_Present time_

Harry swore a string of so many curses that even Ron looked scandalized. "Yes!" he shouted. "Come on, there's no time to explain!"

"Audrey and I'll stay with the kids" Fleur said and Audrey nodded, one of her hands clutched by Lucy tightly.

"I'm gonna go with Uncle Harry, stay here!" Teddy told Victoire giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Be safe, and don't trip!" Victoire replied trying to lighten the mood and make herself less scared. Teddy's lips twitched at her last comment, and then he was gone, racing behind Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie and Bill to catch whoever dared to break into Harry Potter's office, gone before giving the younger generation a chance to argue.

"This is absolute bullshit!" Freddie burst out, outraged.

"Complete and utter rubbish!" James nodded vehemently, obvious anger laced in his words. He should be with his parents, capturing whoever disrupted Teddy's wedding!

"I didn't get 10 OWLS to sit here on my arse, I can hold my own out there!" Molly argued her cheeks flaming red, a color not too different than her hair.

"Exactly, who even cares if we're underage? We're bloody Weasleys!" Louis said pulling out his wand.

"And Potters! We may be young, but I'm top in my class at defense and Rose knows more spells than anyone else at Hogwarts!" Albus boomed, his dark gaze searching everyone's faces as if to dare anyone to deny it.

"If anyone so much as even thinks about leaving me behind, you obviously haven't witnessed my bat-bogey hex!" Lily threatened.

"No one messes with our family." Hugo nodded, face set with determination.

Lucy bravely raised her voice and stated her voice clear as crystal, "We're not going to be babied around!" and Rose added, "We're going to help!"

"Fine points you all brought up, but I'm afraid no one is going to move a single muscle" Audrey ordered them all, her voice stern but her face shone with a sort of pride at their words. Fleur beside her nodded, her narrowed blue eyes whizzing between all the kids faces to make sure they were all accounted for. Dominique had seen Victoire's strange expression countless times before, it was a look that said she was debating something in her head by creating a list of pros and cons or constructing a whole bloody venn diagram. Finally, it seemed she had come to peace with herself and looked up at everyone putting on her bravest smile.

"Aunty Audrey is right guys," Victoire told them sounding defeated. "We'll have to let the adults handle this one— HOLY ROWENA RAVENCLAW, THAT MUST BE THE THIEF!"

Immediately everyone whipped out their wands and hastily turned in the direction Victoire had pointed in, but no one was there. Not missing a beat, Victoire shouted her cousins, "MOVE OUT! HUP, HUP, QUICKLY NOW!"

Quickly catching on they all grinned appreciatively at the blonde, before breaking into a sprint in the opposite direction, to the house, where the thief outta be. "Where? There's nothing— Victoire? KIDS? STOP, NO! IT'S NOT SAFE!" Audrey shouted at them, now very far away even as she attempted to chase after them. Fleur was shouting something as well, but the kids disregarded it.

Afterall, it was in French.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter! I have a couple of things to address:**

**1)** **I know this chapter barely has any humor or next generation centralization, but that's because this is just setting the plot. Originally, I was going to put them getting sent back in time in the first chapter as well, but then I became lazy and decided, **_**eh next chapter! **_**I would also like to mention I published this story on harry potter fanfiction (the website) a year ago as well but it's under the title "wait so…when are we?" so no one's plagiarizing me and I'm certainly not plagiarizing anyone!**

**2)** **I'm really sorry about any grammatical, spelling, typos, OOC characters and stuff! If you spot any of them, please tell me, but not if it's like a missing comma or some equally minor mistake. Hopefully, you were able to look past them and enjoy the story!**

**3)** **There will be long periods of time between updates, mainly because of schoolwork and my other story (lmao that shameless self promo), so for anyone who enjoyed this and is waiting for more, I apologize in advance. I'll do my best to update, but as stated previously, I am a lazy piece of shit.**

**4)** **PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me, even just a simple "cool chapter", because it lets me know people are reading this and I'm not just making a story for no one. It serves as great motivation for me, and I'd get inspired to update faster.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and tell me what you think! Plot? Characterization? Dialogue? Longer chapters? Shorter Chapters? **


End file.
